things_patrick_likesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1
Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows Part 1 is a 2010 movie based of a book of the same name by J.K. Rowling. Synopsis Without the guidance and protection of their professors, Harry, Ron and Hermione begin a mission to destroy the Horcruxes, the sources of Voldemort's immortality. Though they must rely on one another more than ever, dark forces threaten to tear them apart. Voldemort's Death Eaters have seized control of the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts, and they are searching for Harry -- even as he and his friends prepare for the ultimate showdown. Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Alan Rickman as Severous Snape * Suzie Toase as Alecto Carrow * Ralph Ineson as Amycus Carrow * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Carolyn Pickles as Charity Burbage * Brendan Gleeson as Alastor Moody * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin * Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks * Domhnall Gleeson as Bill Weasley * Clemence Poesy as Fleur Delacur * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley * George Harris as Kingsley Shacklebolt * Andy Linden as Mundungus Fletcher * David Ryall as Elphias Doge * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange * Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy * Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Rod Hunt as Thorfinn Rowle * Peter Mullan as Yaxely * Arben Bajraktaraj as Antonin Dolohov * Dave Legeno as Fenrir Greyback * Nick Moran as Scabior * Bill Nighy as Rufus Scrimgeour * Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge * Guy Henry as Pius Thicknesse * David O'Hara as Albert Runcorn * Steffan Rhodri as Reginald Cattermole * Sophie Thompson as Mafalda Hopkrik * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley * Ricky Wilson as Dirk Cresswell * Sian Thomas as Amelia Bones * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * Georgina Leonidas as Katie Bell * Jessie Cave as Lavender Brown * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnagin * Freddie Stroma as Cormac McLaggen * Anna Shaffer as Romilda Vane * William Melling as Nigel Wolpert * Louisa Warren as Hannah Abbot * Emma Jayne-Corboz as Susan Bones * Isabella Laughland as Leanne * Jamie Marks as Ernie Macmillan * Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood * Katie Leung as Cho Chang * Jack Read as Michael Corner * Afshan Azad as Padma Patil * Amber Evans as Flora Carrow * Ruby Evans as Hestia Carrow * Josh Herman as Gregory Goyle * Scarlett Byrne as Pansy Parkinson * Louis Cordice as Blaise Zabini * John Hurt as Garrick Ollivander * Rhys Ifans as Xenophilius Lovegood * Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter * Matyelok Gibbs as Muriel * Hazel Douglas as Bathilda Bagshot * Frances de la Tour as Olympe Maxime * Michael Byrne as Gellert Grindelwald * Kate Fleetwood as Mary Cattermole * Rade Serbedzija as Mykew Gregorovitch * Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum * Angelica Mandy as Gabrielle Delacour * Hebe Beardsall as Ariana Dumbledore * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter * Toby Jones as Dobby * Simon McBurney as Kreacher * Warwick Davis as Griphook * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Michelle Fairley as Mrs. Granger * Ian Kelly as Mr. Granger Category:J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World Category:Harry Potter Franchise Movies Category:Movies